Yamanaka Inojin
Yamanaka Inojin (山中いのじん) is a genin and a member of Konohagakure's Yamanaka clan. He is the son of Ino and Sai. Including the grandson of Inoichi and Ino's Mother. And lastly, he is the nephew of Shin. Inoichi trains hard to become a great shinobi just like his father and mother. He is apart of the 17 generation of Ino-Shika-Cho, which consists of him, Shikadai and Chocho. He eventually becomes a student in Team Moegi, while learning teamwork with his two friends and female sensei, Moegi. Background Inojin was born as the first child and only son of Yamanaka Ino and Sai. As a child, he attended Naruto's seventh Hokage ceremony. He is seen speaking to his father and Shikadai. Despite growing up to fear his mother's temper and being annoyed with his father's passiveness, Inojin shares a good relationship with his parents and is serious about learning his family's art and mind control techniques. Personality Inojin seems rather obedient and the most reasonable of the new generation of the Ino–Shika–Cho trio. As he, unlike his team-mates, insisted on going to training to learn the Ino–Shika–Cho techniques. When Chocho refuses to go along and instead goes to eat dango with Anko, he calls her fat, which showcased that he may have inherited a penchant for insensitivity from his father, Sai. He also seems to have inherited the role of being the most motivated of the trio from his mother, Ino. Right after he becomes a genin, whenever he calls Chocho "fatso" he get punched in his face. Inojin also becomes frighten by reading his mother's letter about not even thinking about belling out on taking the Chunin Exams. Appearance Inojin has green eyes and blond shoulder-length hair which he keeps in a small ponytail allowing the rest to fall about his face — both traits featured heavily in his clan. He inherited his father's pale white skin colour and his attire is also similar to that of his father's: a black collarless suit with mesh armour underneath. In his backpack, he carries two items, the handles of which can be seen at each side. As customary of his clan, both of his ears are pierced by grey stud earrings. Abilities Inojin is noted to have great talent as a shinobi and outstanding with his powers of observation. As a member of the Yamanaka clan and his generation's Ino—Shika—Cho, Inojin has begun learning the various mind-oriented techniques of his clan and collaboration techniques for his team respectively. He is also been taught the art-oriented techniques of his father. While not as elegant as his father's skill, Inojin is able to effectively bring life to his drawings for various purposes. In battle, Inojin wields a sword, indicating that he has skills in kenjutsu. Epilogue After their sensei ends classes early due to the impending Five Kage Summit, Inojin tried to convince his team-mates Chōchō and Shikadai to go training with them. However, they both casually shirk their training opting to eat instead and claiming it was too troublesome respectively. Ultimately, he went to the training field alone, but was afraid to confront his upset mother and hid behind a tree instead contemplating how best to approach the situation. Upon hearing that he and the rest of the class, will be going through graduation exams in a week. Inojin was surprised how little some of his classmates cared about it. Later, Inojin continued his training under his father in artistic ninjutsu, noting that his father's style of drawing is so old-fashioned. Film Appearances Boruto movie Inojin meets with Uzumaki Boruto and Shikadai to play video games together after they finish their missions for the day. When Boruto offers to give them his data to make the game easier. Inojin reacts with disappointment, along with Shikadai to find that Boruto had been cheating while they were playing. Inojin enters in the Chunin Exams with Shikadai and Chocho. The first round was a true or false quiz, administered by Sai, which turned out to be a sham as both answers were incorrect and every team was dropped into a pit of ink. They were able to pass the first round thanks to Shikadai using his shadow to keep Inojin, and Chocho against the wall and from falling into the ink pit. Inojin exasperatedly states that only his father could come up with such an idea. Then the Ino-Shika-Cho progressed to the second round of the Chunin Exams, which involved teams competing against each other to for flags. Inojin was able to stop and restrain another genin before he could steal their flag, while Chocho managed to retrieve another team's flag, allowing them to advance to the third round. During the third round, Inojin wins against Araya. He is lastly seen during the end credits. Quotes Relationships Knownable Relatives *Ino's Mother (Grandmother) *Yamanaka Inoichi (Grandfather/dead) *Yamanaka Ino (Mother) *Sai (Father) *Shin (Uncle/dead) *Aburame Shino (Childhood Sensei) *Moegi (Future Sensei) *Nara Shikadai (Childhood classmate & Teammate) *Akimichi Chocho (Childhood classmate & Teammate) Trivia *According to the movie's light novel adaption. It's reveal that Inojin's role-playing character, when he plays with Shikadai and Boruto, is a white mage. According to the Databook(s): *His birthday is December 5. *His favorite foods are cheese & Takoyaki (fried octopus balls). While his least favorite foods are fatty meats. *His hobbies are painting/drawing and first-person shooter games. Voice Actors *'Japanese' : Atsushi Abe *'English' : N/A all information on Yamanaka Inojin came from http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Inojin_Yamanaka Gallery